


King of the Wasteland

by talkingtothesky



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine and hoodie!Master drabble for the prompt "Don't I know you from somewhere?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of the Wasteland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DorsetGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorsetGirl/gifts).



> Backdated crossposting, originally from [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/323439.html?thread=1003631#t1003631) (f-locked entry).

He's looking for some spare part for the TARDIS. Jack's managed to break the heating accidentally on purpose again.  
  
He sees a tramp gnawing on a bone. There's a faint _tapping_ at his temple. The beginnings of a headache, a sense of something... "Don't I know you from somewhere?"  
  
The tramp drops the bone, lifts his head. Takes a deep breath in as he sniffs the air. His eyes fixate on the Doctor. It's painful. "Not yet." The man jerks his head, then licks his lips slowly. "Better get back to your little friend."  
  
The Doctor turns. Rose is waiting.


End file.
